


ReDrive

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing (non canon) scene from <i>Drive</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ReDrive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright infringement intended, Paramount owns them (…if they were mine there would be no need to write fanfiction about them because there would be no UST and the ship would be filled with puppies, babies and the galaxy's largest bathtub.)
> 
> A/N: not canon I know, but I always thought that there were missing scenes to _Drive._
> 
> * * *

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**Re-Drive**   


By Gates Hepburn

"Now do you believe me when I say there's nothing quite as relaxing as a bath, Chakotay?" Kathryn stated as Chakotay helped her out of the tub and into the towel he intended to wrap around them both.

"Kathryn, I will happily take a bath with you any day," he replied as he bent down to find her lips with his.

"What d'ya say we finish this in the bedroom?" Kathryn asked.

Before he could respond the door chimed.

"Expecting company?" Kathryn teased grabbing his robe and handing it to him as she wrapped the towel around her own body.

"Go on, we don't want whoever it is bursting in here and finding us like this… I'll go warm the bed."

Chakotay bade whoever it was to "hold on" while he tightly tied the belt of his robe and made sure that he was decent before calling "come". B'Elanna Torres strode into his quarters and directly over to his couch where she plopped herself down.

"B'Elanna?" Chakotay asked, sensing the need to go to red alert.

"That petaQ has really done it this time!"

"Huh… ah, what has Tom done?"

"He's asked me to marry him… I don't know who's crazier… him for asking or me for saying yes!"

"B'Elanna, that's great, I'm so happy for you!" he said making his way over to hug her. "But something tells me that isn't all you came here to tell me."

"I… ah, I was hoping that you'd give me away. You know that you're my best friend… I think of you as a brother and I love you."

"Oh B'E, I'd be honored"

"Great... now I just have to figure out how I'm going to break the news to the captain. She isn't known to be too keen on inter-departmental fraternization."

"Oh, I don't know… she might make a few exceptions," said a familiar voice from the doorway to the bedroom as she walked over to sit on the arm of Chakotay's chair wearing one of his button down shirts from New Earth.

"Captain?" an almost speechless B'Elanna managed to gasp out.

"Congratulations B'Elanna, I'm so very happy for you and Tom," Kathryn replied with an unmistakable lopsided grin at the astonishment evident on the younger woman's face. "Why don't you both come by my ready room tomorrow and we can workout all of the specifics of your nuptials. Now if you'll excuse us… goodnight," Kathryn finished as she took Chakotay's hand in hers.

B'Elanna didn't know what to say as she looked at her commanding officers. With a smile she settled on "Thank you both" as she headed for the door and just before exiting into the corridor she added, "goodnight and congratulations to you as well… it's about time."

Chakotay and Kathryn shared a look of amusement, knowing that not a single member of the crew knew that they had been involved with each other since New Earth… that is, until now.

"Well Kathryn, it looks like the cat is out of the bag. What do you say we go finish warming up the bed and deal with the rumor mill in the morning."

"You're on… and the cat would've been out of the bag in a couple of months anyway," she said as she rested her free hand on her belly.

"Kathryn?" he asked realizing the implication of that move.

"I just found out this morning and I was planning on telling you over breakfast…Daddy!"

Chakotay joined his hand with hers on her stomach before leaning down to kiss her passionately.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you… Mommy?" he asked with a grin that brought out his dimples full force.

"Why don't you show me?" she replied in the huskiest of tones.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom, the doors whooshed shut behind them.

The End


End file.
